


Chū

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: A frustrated and newly single Javier Fernandéz is a terrible thing. Even worse is the realization that his rinkmate is not a skinny kid any more. A series of vignettes that follow the path to that first kiss.





	Chū

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening during the off season, after the 2012-2013 season has ended. Yuzuru is 18, and is keeping Parisian Walkways by Jeff Buttle as his short program.  
> Nam, Maia and Alex are the usual suspects. George and Ana are of my own making and I became quite fond of the little rascals.  
> Chū (チュー) is one of several japanese terms for Kiss (it apparently represents the sound of a kiss). The more commonly used is kissu, but I prefer chū for a number of silly reasons including how it sounds and how you pronounce it. Basically just ignore me.

Javi bitterly regretted breaking up with his girlfriend.

The season had finally ended and there were no more competitions and travelling around. He had some ice shows planned for summer and a short holiday at home with his parents. But now it was the time to buckle down and start working on his next season programmes.

Which, as a newly single hot blooded male, only made his life more trying than it already was.

Javi gave a last tug on the knot of his skating boots and looked up to the rink resentfully. There were almost a dozen skaters on the ice, from juniors to coaches, in several types and stages of training gear, including a girl in what seemed like a very neon pink sports bra. But none of them pushed Javi’s resentfulness (aka sexual frustration) quite as much as the young Japanese skater in his tight fitting black training gear, doing stroking exercises with Brian, elegantly balancing on one foot, while bowing down, then changing foot and repeating the movement.

“ _Puta madre_.” Javi whispered.

Nam skated by, showering him with ice. Javi merely observed that the young Canadian was nicely dressed in baggy sweats and tee shirt.

“Javi-san!” Yuzuru was skating towards him, Brian on his heels, resignation written all over his face.

“Hey Yuzu!” Javi swallowed his bad mood and cracked a smile. “Finished for today?”

“Yes.”

Javi raised a hand and Yuzuru fist bumped him.

“He still had 5 more minutes but it’s useless talking to him when ‘Javi-san’ is here.” Brian teased and Yuzuru’s face turned a deep red.

“I help Javi warm up.” Yuzuru offered.

Brian waved a dismissive hand at the both of them and got off the ice.

Javi started skating around the rink with Yuzuru keeping abreast of him.

“How was training? Excited with the new program? How is it coming along?” Javi asked.

“Ok.” Yuzuru said carefully. “Lots to work on. Not happy yet.”

Javi snorted. He was familiar with Yuzuru’s epic perfectionism. He threw himself into some warming up exercises while Yuzuru cooled down with slow turns around the rink.

They skated back to Brian together.

“Ok, Yuzu out, physio. Javi, I want to see your spins.”

They both nodded and headed in their different directions.

  


From across the rink, where he was taking a short break with his bottle of water, Javi saw Yuzuru pass by with his skating bag, followed by George, one of the Cricket club’s latest addition. They were laughing and pushing each other, Yuzuru in his usual sporty streetwear, which only changed in that it was as baggy as his actual training gear was tight. By comparison George was in tight, ripped jeans and a loose shirt, looking more like a rockstar than a competitive athlete.

Although in his loose track pants and hoodie Yuzuru looked like a young boy, Javi could tell the difference from when he had arrived just a year ago, as a seventeen year old prodigy, with 2 words of english, a raspy breath and a triple axel that needed no translation.

‘Now he’s eighteen.’ Javi’s mind completely unhelpfully provided. ‘And not a skinny boy anymore.’

Javi half choked on his gulp of water and decided the break was over. He needed to burn some energy.

  


The whole rink could barely contain their laughter at the pair skating in the middle of the ice.

Javi approached them and stood by as Yuzuru lifted the slim body in his arms. It lasted all of 2 seconds and Javi rushed forward to catch Ana as Yuzuru landed on his butt on the ice.

Ana laughed as Javi twirled her around and made a simple lift, before letting her down and skating back to Yuzuru.

Yuzuru was still sitting on the ice, legs akimbo, a smile on his face, breathing heavily.

Javi pulled him up by a gloved hand and started brushing the ice off the black clothes. It took him a second to realize everybody was staring at him, except Yuzuru, who had his head down and was whispering something in Japanese in a whining tone.

“You need to work on your arms, Yuzu. She’s twelve.” Javi teased him and Ana, a novice from his home country of Spain laughed.

“No good Javi.” Yuzu whined. “I stick to single skating.” Yuzu mock put his foot down on the ice.

“No Zuzu! I always skate with you!” Ana surged forward and hugged Yuzuru, hanging off his neck. Javi was about to pull her off the shy and very not touchy-feely Japanese, but Yuzuru just laughed and hugged her back.

 

Javi sat in one of the benches and stretched his legs in front of him. Somebody clapped his shoulder and he looked back and up to see George come around the bench and sit next to him with his skates in hand.

“Hey Javi.”

“Hey.”

They sat in companionable silence, looking at the ice, while George tied his skates. Yuzuru and Jeff were horsing around on the ice, also known more officially as working on a choreography. Jeff moved to the audio system and a very smooth guitar started playing. Yuzuru skated towards them, before turning slightly, then sliding in front of them, turning his head, smoothing his hair back with his fingers, staring right at Javi, before smirking and throwing a leg up. Despite knowing this choreography, Javi didn’t think he’d ever watched it from the “target” point of view.

“Holy shit.” George whispered.

Javi could feel the sudden tightening in his pants and reflexively pulled his legs up.

“How old is he again?” George asked breathlessly, as they watched Yuzuru complete the program.

Javi was drowning in too much pent up frustration and resentment with the little twerp who kept stoking said frustration, that he could only half growl.

“I’d cover that with a towel and go take care of it.” George glanced at Javi’s crotch and smirked, before leaning close and whispering. “Need a hand?”

That definitely snapped Javi out of his frustrated trance.

“No. Er… no.” Javi put his towel and water bottle on his lap.

George winked at him and left for the ice.

“Yuzu, that was awesome!” he skated to the Japanese, who cheerfully high-fived him.

Javi bit his lower lip and tried not to think of George slipping on the ice and falling on his face, because that would just be petty of him. George’s hands wandered to Yuzuru’s waist for a moment before Yuzuru slipped away. Then again, slipping and falling was all part of being a skater, Javi thought darkly.

Yuzuru skated close to the ice edge.

“What you think, Javi?”

Javi gulped and threw a thumbs up. He couldn’t actually find words to describe what he thought. But Yuzuru seemed content and happily skated away. Javi hung his head and took a deep breath. He needed help.

  


Javi woke up slowly. He had today off and there was no alarm blaring in his ear. The room felt warm and humid and Javi stretched with a groan, before sliding a hand down to his crotch to palm himself. Another dream with a vision in black, just curves and warm skin under his hands. He should feel guilty about fantasizing of his rinkmate, but in the privacy of his bed and in his half-asleep brain there was no room for guilt.

He slid his hand into his shorts and stroked himself. He could picture little slivers of skin between pants and t-shirt. The slim neck bending backwards, the Adam’s apple bobbing. The slim legs stretching into impossible lines. The tiny waist where his hands so often landed. The body curled in his arms, as he showed him how to tuck into position for a jump. The muscular behind rubbing against his crotch…

Javi came with a sudden jolt. It was so strong it was almost unpleasant, not unlike being gut-punched. He lay in bed gasping desperately.

With the deed done, now the guilty came through. Javi groaned and turned to bury his face in his pillow.

  


After that day off, Javi could barely look at Yuzuru, much less look him in the eye, so he stayed far away from where the Japanese was practising his spins.

“ _Que pasa_ , Javi?” Ana skated close. “Are you angry with Yuzuru?” she asked.

“What? No.” Javi patted her head. “Why do you think that?”

“You’re acting strange this week. You two are always together and now you take a break over here. Yuzuru thinks you are angry with him.”

“He told you that?”

“Yes.” Ana nodded. “George said you were too busy this week to ‘play with us’.” Ana frowned and twisted her nose. “George is a dick.”

Javi laughed.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear you say that word.”

Ana stuck her tongue at him and laughed as well.

They looked to the other end of the rink where George was skating towards Yuzuru, who was bending over, getting his breath back. He said something to Yuzuru, who looked up at them. Ana waved at him and Yuzuru cracked a blinding smile, before hurrying to them, ignoring what George was saying and leaving him behind.

“Zuzu is silly. Javi not angry.” Ana told him straight away.

Yuzuru looked sideways at Javi shyly.

“What was that idea anyway?” Javi threw one arm around Yuzuru’s neck and pretended he was putting him in a chokehold.

“Javi different.” Yuzuru said, hands resting on Javi’s forearm.

“Nothing to do with you.” Javi lied smoothly and tweaked an ear.

Yuzuru squeaked and giggled, trying to get free of Javi and Ana came to his rescue, attacking Javi with tickles. Javi grunted, picked up one skater under each arm and skated away, to the cacophony of laughter and shrieks coming from both bodies.

  


Every once in awhile, Brian would make them participate in some small ice shows at local rinks, for experience. After one of those, Javi walked into the noisy locker room and saw the skaters gathered around Yuzuru. Words in french and english were flying over the Japanese’s head and Javi chuckled.

“A picture with Yuzu?” George offered, camera in hand.

Javi glanced at Yuzuru and shrugged.

“Sure.”

He threw one arm over Yuzuru’s shoulder and could feel Yuzuru’s hand tightening on the back of his neck. They smiled for the picture and Yuzuru slid down into one of the benches, still out of breath from his skate on the ice show.

“So tired.” He whined in his usual funny high pitch voice.

Javi patted his head, but George slid to his knees in front of Yuzuru.

“I’ll help you out with your skates, Yuzu.” He said smoothly and put his hands on Yuzu’s knees.

Javi could feel Yuzuru stiffen.

“No.. no.” he stammered. “Thank you. Thank you George-san.” Yuzuru stared at George’s hands on his legs.

“It’s no trouble.” George started sliding his hands down Yuzuru’s legs, when Javi stuck his booted foot in front of George’s face.

“Then you can start with mine.” He said, voice low and tight.

“Oh. Right.” George looked up at Javi then to Yuzuru and moved back slightly. He hesitated for a second, before laughing and picking on Javi’s boot’s laces.

 

The Cricket club had booked a nearby restaurant for a celebratory dinner with all their skaters. The restaurant itself was a tiny Italian place near the club, and as such they had the whole room to themselves. After dinner and a few drinks, for those allowed to drink, people started gathering around the room to talk and skip seats to talk to this person or that.

Yuzuru has been drawn by some of the younger skaters to show his jumps, but after a while Javi couldn’t see him. He finally spotted him at the end of the room, in a particularly shadowy corner, with George leaning close to him whispering something, both laughing.

Javi violently stabbed his desert with his fork, before risking a new glance. He saw George take a step close and, after a quick glance around, make his move. Javi’s heart thumped so hard he could feel it in his throat. George softly bent down and… almost kissed Yuzuru. At the final moment Yuzuru turned his face and George good naturedly pecked his cheek.

Javi was about to breathe out a sigh of relief when he realized Yuzuru was staring right across the room at him. Their eyes met and Javi saw a sad, wistful expression cross Yuzuru’s face momentarily.

In that moment Javi knew as surely as he had ever known anything in his life.

 

The ice show season had started in Japan and things were crazy. Lots of new people to socialize with. Lots of new moves and choreo to learn. Lots of other skaters to skate with. Every night a new audience and almost a new city.

The couch was soft and amazing and Javi was absolutely wrecked. He was also absolutely sweaty and sticky and disgusting. He closed his eyes. Just a few seconds of peace and quiet before he went back to the locker rooms, peeled his costume off and took a hot shower.

“Javi!” Yuzuru said excitedly, dropping next to him on the sofa, making them both bounce almost clear of it. He patted him on his chest. “Did you see my quad sal?!”

“Uh uh.” Javi groaned and picked his head up to look down at Yuzuru. He let one arm down and hugged him close. “Well done, kid.”

“It was not so hard. I must think about it. Perhaps Alex filmed it.” Yuzuru kept babbling.

Javi found himself not even listening. He was somehow struck by how close Yuzuru was to him, tightly stuck to his side, quivering lips very, very near. So much so that Javi could clearly see the light shadow of stubble on his upper lip as well as a tempting looking drop of water, right on his cupid’s bow.

Suddenly Yuzuru’s forearm wiped across his face.

“I’m all sweaty. Ewww. I go for shower.”

Trance broken, Javi merely smiled.

“Me too. Let’s get out of here. This show is done.”

“Yay!” Yuzuru presented his closed fist for Javi to bump his own and they headed for the locker rooms.

 

  
At the party dinner for the ice show tour, a hand patted Javi’s shoulder and he turned to Yuzuru.

“Javi. Lift.” Yuzuru pointed his finger up.

Javi groaned.

“Yuzu… aren’t you sick of doing that? My arms are killing me.”

“No.” Yuzuru was laughing with Maia, barely paying Javi any attention.

“Ask Alex.” Javi suggested, resentful. Yuzuru seemed to consider this proposition and he and Maia headed for her brother. “Wait…” Javi followed them.

Alex was very entertained by the suggestion and immediately laid his hands on Yuzuru, starting lifts Yuzuru didn’t know, while Maia giggled and Yuzuru shrieked at almost being dropped.

“You’re gonna drop him.” Javi almost shouted as Alex playfully pretended to throw Yuzuru.

“Alex strong. He don’t drop me.” Yuzuru said petulantly, pushing his lower lip out at Javi.

“Come on, I’ll lift you.” Javi offered and kneeled down to let Yuzuru take his hands. Then he got up and straightened  his arms slowly, balancing Yuzuru on his hands, while Yuzuru, hands tightly clasped in his, balanced himself on his arms. They both held the pose for a few seconds before other skaters started clapping and Yuzuru’s excited laugh made him lose his balance. Javi closed his arms and managed to catch him around his hips. Yuzuru’s arms were tight around his neck and their eyes met.

“Javi also strong. Not drop me.” Yuzuru said softly.

Javi’s eyes did drop to Yuzuru’s mouth. He let Yuzuru slid down, the friction between their bodies enough to start a roaring fire deep inside Javi.

“No, I won’t drop you.” Javi whispered.

Yuzuru smiled secretly before letting go and immediately changing mood by taking Maia’s hand and daring her to go and tickle Charlie.

 

 

Javi walked into the bedroom he had been sharing with Alex and found Alex and Yuzu quietly seating on the floor, each intent on their game console.

The Spaniard stepped over their legs and crashed into his bed. He buried his head in his pillow for a few minutes, before turning on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

“Are you guys going to stay on the floor all night? Yuzu, are you sleeping with Alex tonight?” he joked.

Alex laughed and Yuzuru’s ears went red.

“I need a drink, this is thirsty work.” Alex got up. “But don’t think we’re done yet. I’m gonna beat your ass.” He pointed at Yuzuru. “You want something to drink Javi?”

“I’m good.” Javi said lazily, watching Yuzuru also get up and brush the seat of his track pants.

Alex left and Yuzuru threw his console onto Alex’s bed. He started stretching and contorting himself and Javi laughed.

“What are you doing? How long have you and Alex been seating there?”

“Not long.” Yuzuru said, which any hardcore gamer, like Javi, recognized as “a couple of hours”.

“You are gonna throw your back not by doing an Ina Bauer but by seating on the floor for too long.” Javi said amused. He watched the twinkle in Yuzuru’s eye and suddenly he had an armful of Japanese. “Hey!”

Yuzuru rolled over and laid still next to Javi, eyes closed.

“I not sleep with Alex, I sleep with Javi.” he said full of mirth.

Javi held his breath and turned on his side to look at Yuzuru. Suddenly it came to him they were alone in a bedroom for probably the first time ever, and even worse (or better) they were laying in bed together.

Yuzuru blinked his eyes open at the sudden silence and his smile dissolved.

Javi looked at his lips before dragging his gaze up to look straight into Yuzuru’s  dark hooded eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, before Javi brought a hand up to Yuzuru’s cheek and softly smoothed his knuckles down his face. Yuzuru lips twisted into a small smile which gave Javi all the permission he wanted. He bent down ever so slowly and stopped an inch away for the last demur. None was forthcoming, so Javi closed the small distance.

It was just a moment of dry lips on dry lips. Javi moved back slightly and looked at Yuzuru’s slightly blushed face. Yuzuru brought his fingers to his lips for a moment, then rested them on Javi’s lips.

“Okay?” Javi whispered into Yuzuru’s fingers.

“ _Hai_. _Chū_.”

Javi didn’t know what that word meant, but the way Yuzuru’s lips puckered up saying it gave him a few ideas. He bent down and pressed his lips against Yuzuru’s again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, his nose pressed against that soft cheek, all his senses flooded by Yuzuru and Yuzuru alone. He felt fingers lightly touch his face, his hair, his neck. Yuzuru licked his own lips in between their soft touches.

Javi felt a warmth deep inside, in a way that had nothing to do with the more familiar wave of lust. He moved back and curled his hand on the crook of Yuzuru’s neck. They shared a look full of some indescribable emotion.

Finally Javi fell back down on the bed and sighed. Yuzuru sat up on the bed and looked down at him.

“Javi okay?”

“I’m very much okay.” Javi said with a laugh under his breath. He reached a hand to Yuzuru’s back. “Are you okay?” he asked seriously.

Yuzuru leaned over him.

“Yes. I wanted Javi kiss. First kiss.”

Javi’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair, at the same time his heart started wanting to beat itself out of his ribcage and blood came up to the roots of his hair.

“You… you did?” he gulped.

“ _Hai_.” Yuzuru nodded.

“First kiss, hm?” Javi said soberly, trying to hide the feeling of wanting to jump up on top of the bed and shout.

Yuzuru nodded and rolled off the bed. He grabbed his game console off Alex’s bed.

“I think too late to play.”

Javi suddenly sat up on his bed.

“You’re not waiting for Alex?”

“No, too tired now. We play more tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Javi muttered looking at Yuzuru slipping his jacket on.

Yuzuru was heading to the door, but stopped and turned slightly.

“Perhaps tomorrow Javi can also be second kiss.” he said with a grin and walked out to the sound of Javi’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching footage of Yuzu and Javi at the beginning of their bromance and wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. Like usual with me I ended up cramming some sort of sex and a bit of angst as well. Oh well...
> 
> I'd like to thank fieryrondo for giving this a read through. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
